This invention relates to various reciprocative devices comprising a rod that functions from within a body controlling a biasing means. A prior art reciprocating door closer installed on a contingent screen or storm door exemplifies such a device. The device comprises normal operation to substantially cause the door towards a closed door position. The door closer is normally loosely mounted with a checking mechanism for engaging and checking the biasing means and holding the door in an opened position. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved apparatus and methodology to dampen the device and door to protect from damage due to excessive inward biasing forces caused when the door is held opened by an engaged checking mechanism, then urged towards a closed position without first the mechanism, particularly if the mechanism is of superior nature as describe in U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,789 to Alonso.
The reader will also realize that the inventions disclosed herein may be adapted onto other reciprocative devices including those not equipped with a superior checking mechanism. The invention may be incorporated with U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,829,098 and 6,032,331 both to Alonso, for creating a preferred door closer device.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no obligation to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent And Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright whatsoever.
A brief description of a prior art reciprocative device includes a basic door closure device which is controlled with liquid or gas. The device may typically contain a piston assembly including a piston with sealing o-ring; piston rod varieties which include curved and non-curved surfaces; internal compression spring operators and hydraulic biasing operators for controlling the biasing forces; a cylindrical piston body; scaled and non-sealed end caps and grommets; fluid restriction valves; attachment members; and the checking mechanism which holds the door opened. Such door closer devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,920; 2,920,338; 3,032,806; 3,162,889; 3,566,435; 3,665,549; 4,777,698; and Can. Pat. No. 623,038.
Most prior art reciprocative door closer device normally operate comprising at least one rod which functions reciprocatively from within a body having an internal biasing means. The biasing means actuates to control two distinctive biasing forces common to the device and the door; an outward biasing force, that is increasingly actuated while causing the rod and door towards the opened position; and, an inward biasing force which is decreasingly actuated while causing the rod and door towards the closed position. Upon applying an external outward force, the biasing means acts to counter and control the inward force. The applicant believes that despite origin of the biasing forces, either if caused externally as through human interference or caused internally as from the device, the two forces are clearly and distinctly taught as absolutely equating towards the device operation and the door position.
The checking mechanism is for engaging and checking the inward force, and holding said rod and door towards any opened position. The hold-open feature is externally activated by first opening the door to a desired position, thus creating outward biasing forces which increasingly extends the rod from within the body, and, increasingly actuate pressure within the body at the biasing operators for the biasing means. The inward biasing force is then normally decreasingly actuated to return the rod and close the door, causing as a result of the biasing operators. The checking mechanism is axially mounted onto the rod through an aperture configuration, first by moving the mechanism to a desired position on the extended rod. Releasing the door, the internal operator acts to return the rod towards the normally retracted position within the body. Once the piston body and end cap contacts the mechanism upon the trigger area, the biasing force causes the mechanism to lever. A direct frictional pressure is torsionally created by opposing points comprised within the aperture that is then applied onto surfaces of the piston rod, whereby the mechanism frictionally checks the device. More biasing force controlled by the internal operator results in more direct pressure causing the friction onto the surfaces of the rod.
The art has never before revealed any substantial reason to dampen the door closer device and contingent door to protect from damage due to excessive inward biasing forces, nor to compensate for a superior checking mechanism. When a door is being held opened with an engaged superior checking mechanism holding the rod, excessive inward forces can be generated by an unsuspecting person""s attempt to close the door without first disengaging the mechanism. Because the rod can not reciprocate back towards the body, the extended rod therefore becomes excessive and may subject the door and device to extensive damage. A superior mechanism that is substantially tempered and hardened may not reveal any give to compensate for the excessive inward force. Not realizing that the checking mechanism is actually holding the door opened, the unsuspecting person""s psychological then physical reaction may be to push harder in an effort to close the door, thus further increasing the inward forces for the device, which comprises a decreasing actuation towards the closed position.
Tremendous leverage may be quickly generated by pushing on the outermost edge of the door. Substantial damage to various components may include the contingent door and door frame, and the door closer device. If the device is not equipped with a clip plate to accommodate the doorjamb bracket, the bracket may be forcibly detached from atop the doorjamb. Because the device is typically fastened to the door with sheet metal screws that do not penetrate the entire substance of door, such as with a bolt and threaded fastener nut, the device may then be forcibly detached from atop the door. Most prior art mechanisms are manufactured from common sheet steel which is relatively soft and easily fail when placed under similar excessive inward forces. These and other issuers create a shortened life span for the device, which coincidentally offers the industry certain obsolescence resulting in frequent consumer purchases. The reader will also realize that the invention may be adapted onto any device including those not equipped with a superior checking mechanism.
FIG. 6 illustrates a normally operational prior art door closer device (10) not to be confuse as anticipating the inventive concepts submitted herein. The coil spring assembly (50) is adapted to communicate with the rod (16), to comprise a partial biasing means operator (11), only for protecting the device (10) and door (62 not shown) from an excessive outward biasing force (11-A) such as from a sudden wind gust that could force the door beyond a normal opened position. As the rod (16) is maximally extended from the body (12) creating increasingly outward biasing force (11-A), the coil spring assembly (50) dampens by providing a reciprocative decreasing inward biasing force (11-B) to cause the rod (16) again towards the body (12). The spring (50) constantly and increasingly actuate throughout the entire normal operation for the device (10), as the spring (50) comprises the sole link between the doorjamb bracket (61) and the rod (16). Even if the checking mechanism (22) were engaged to hold the rod (16) in a opened position (62-B), then urged towards a closed position (62-A) to create excessive inward forces (11-B), the assembly (50) absolutely would not dampen, protect, nor compensate the device (10).
It is unclear as to why the art would offer such this assembly on the exterior piston rod of the device, as a similar and simpler assembly has long been implemented on the interior of the body comprising a loosely mounted coil spring or similar mechanism acting with the rod to actuate when the rod is maximally extended, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,549 Quinn (36). Certainly replacement options for the prior art checking mechanism have been eliminated. I believe that this exterior assembly merely complicates the device and does not offer any substantial benefit over the previous interior assembly. Respectfully, none of the disclosures of this prior art assembly are anticipated, required, initiated, nor beneficial towards the superior inventions disclosed herein.
The present invention comprises a spring assembly adapted to dampen and protect the complete door closer device and contingent door from damage due to any excessive inward biasing forces caused when the door is held opened by an engaged checking mechanism, then urged towards a closed position without first releasing the mechanism. An object of these inventions are to dampen and protect the door closer and door from an unsuspecting person who pushes the door held opened with a superior checking mechanism that is substantially tempered and hardened. Another object of these inventions are to dampen and protect from damage due to leverage generated by pushing on the outermost edge of the door. Another object of these inventions are to protect the doorjamb bracket from forceful detachment when not equipped with a clip plate. Another object of these inventions are to increase the life of a prior art non-hardened, nor tempered checking mechanism.
The assembly may comprise a hinge bracket joined to a fixated bracket, and a torsion spring means capable of providing an abrupt ligamentous movement, that will not substantially actuate during normal operation for the device, and, will not substantially cause the door either towards any closed position or any opened position, unless the spring encounters excessive inward force which may exceed the normal operation for the device. An object of these inventions are to responsively compensate for excessive inward force. Another object of these inventions are to detour the unsuspecting person""s psychological then physical reaction to push harder in an effort to close a door held opened with any checking mechanism. Another object of these inventions are to immediately return the door closer devise to a normal operation and the door to a normal position.
The assembly may be incorporated on the opposite end of the piston rod, commonly the body of the device. An object of these inventions are to comprise a normally increasing actuation for causing the door towards any closed position, and, a normally decreasing actuation for causing the door towards any opened position, with absolutely no cause to the rod. Another object of these inventions are to immediately return the door closer devise to a normal operation and the door to a normal position. Another object of these inventions are to opt for checking mechanism removal and replacement. Another object of these inventions are to streamline the assembly into the device.
The fixated bracket may be attached to the door with carriage bolts and threaded nuts or similar threaded fasteners, for penetrating the entire substance of the door. An object of these inventions are to improve the fastener screws for the fixated bracket. Another object of these inventions are to provide maximum strength for the bracket. The hinging members and other components may be substantially tempered and hardened. An object of these inventions are to provide long life for the door closer device.
These and further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof.